1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an energy transfer element. More particularly, the present invention relates to an energy transfer element for minimizing a number of shields.
2. Description of the Related Art
A converter is a device for converting a DC voltage into at least one DC voltage. To achieve this purpose, the converter uses an energy transfer element and particularly uses a transformer as the energy transfer element.
Parasitic capacitances may exist between a primary coil and a secondary coil of the transformer, which may generate a displacement current when the converter is operated. The displacement current generates electromagnetic interference (EMI). In general, in order to control the displacement current, a shield, such as a conductive shield or a winding shield, is inserted between the primary winding and the secondary winding of the transformer to thus reduce EMI. However, the window size (indicating the part to which the winding is substantially wound) of the core of the transformer is reduced in the case of inserting a plurality of shields so as to reduce the EMI.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.